Universally Speaking
by Dancer.Dreamer.Writer
Summary: Hi. I'm Natalie Way. Yes Mikey and Gerard are my brothers. Our two bands are on Warped. With All Time Low, Black Veil Brides and You Me At Six. Lets just say this isn't a love triangle. No I'm not that lucky. It's a freaking love web.
1. Universally Speaking

Universally Speaking

Let me introduce myself.

I'm Natalie Leigh Way. Mouthful right? Last name recognisable? That's because my brothers Mikey and Gerard are in a band called My Chemical Romance. Enough about them.

I'm 22 and in a band called Escaping Time. I also own my own dance school with my dance partner. Not your typical rock star, but I'm all for breaking stereotypes. They are my passion and I don't know what I'd do without them. I'm sarcastic, loud and very insecure but if you don't like me at my worst you sure as hell don't deserve me at my worst (quoting Marilyn Monroe here people!) My inspirations include my brothers (talk about cliché!) and bands like All Time Low, You Me At Six, and Muse. Don't like? Don't care.

My band mates I have known since high school. There's Katie, Ali, Jacey and Tanni (Do NOT call her Tannisha – You will die!) Katie is the drummer, Ali is the bassist, Jacey is rhythm guitar and backup vocals, and Tanni is lead guitar. We're your average girls. Kind of.

Katie is the strong one. If you get hurt in any way, you really wouldn't want to be that person, and if you were – you're screwed. And… like me she's very sarcastic. That's why we get on so well. She's the one I'm closest to in the band. Like a sister that I never had. She may be a bitch but she's a good one. Wow – oxymoron.

Jacey is the quiet one. Silent but deadly as we say. She doesn't talk all that much, but when she does she's freaking hilarious. Jacey cares about everything and literally can't hurt a fly. She's a hell of a guitar player and the band would probably crash without her.

Ali. Football mad. True to her team (and band) and certainly no glory hunter. Her bass skills are clearly influenced by Gene Simmons of KISS (love that band!), we know this because the first thing she played on her bass was the bass line to I Was Made For Loving You. And she told us, but that's beside the point.

Tanni. Mad as a freaking hatter, and crazy as a box of frogs. She's always the one cheer you up when you're down, and makes a dam good job of it too. Her playing is kick ass and is always up for trying different sounds riffs and shit like that.

So that's the band. In case you clever people haven't figured it out yet. I'm the lead singer.

We are going on Warped Tour with You Me At Six, All Time Low, Black veil Brides and My Chemical Romance.

Great.


	2. Bittersweet Symphony

Bittersweet Symphony

5 in the freaking morning! I hate my life. This feeling was bittersweet. Up at 5, but metting the band we were touring with.

"JACEY!" I yelled

"WHAT?" she yelled back

"YOU GET TO WAKE TANNI UP!" I yelled, knowing she'd lost the argument before it started.

Tanni was a bitch to get up in the morning. She attacked whoever it was, luckily I'd learnt the first time I tried, so I never did it anymore. Why are we getting up at 5am to meet people? We have to drive to freaking London. Two hours there and back.

When we got to the studios we were second, my brothers and their band being first, as soon as I walked in Frank rugby tackled me. How he can be so happy this time of the morning I have no idea. None of us spoke to Tanni until she'd had coffee and a muffin. Sorted.

We had to wait half an hour until the others came in. They were:

All Time Low,

Black Veil Brides,

You Me At Six

My Chemical Romance (even though they were already there!)

Fit guy overload! Aside from my brothers – INCEST! I mean come on who wouldn't love being in the same room as Andy Biersack, Alex Gaskarth and Josh Franceschi – at the same time? Then Jayne, Keith, John, Tom and Greg came in. Managers have impeccable timing.

"So you're all expected to spend time which each other before tour starts next week. Each band will be paired up to make it less complicated. Any questions?" Jayne more or less ordered.

"Yeah. What are they supposed to do while I'm down the school?" I asked Jayne

"You're a teacher?" Andy asked

"Dance teacher." I answered and turned back to Jayne

"They'll have to come and watch you won't they?" she snapped "Anyway, Escaping Time, with be with All Time Low and You Me AT Six, and My Chemical Romance with Black veil brides. All clear? Good." And the managers swanned out of the room.

We split and drove back home, with the guys in tow.

"I'm off to teach. Laters." I called grabbing my bag and walking back out the door.

"Yeah it's cool we'll watch the boys. It's fine" Katie called after me.

"Yep cool BYE!"I yelled.

I'd just finisihed my first lesson when all of them walked in. Fabulous.


	3. Moves Like Jagger

Moves Like Jagger

I stopped dead. And just stared at them. They acted like I didn't look like an idiot, and sat down in the side room, still in full view of the room. Well this wasn't awkward.

I decided to go over and talk to them. Good work Nat, be normal.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them

"We're supposed be getting to know each other. Don't blame me, it was Tanni's idea!" Said Katie

"Anyway, I'm going to be here for another hour practicing with Jordan (dance partner). So you might get bored." I told them.

"Oi Nat you coming or what?" Jordan yelled. Here we go.

Josh P.O.V

She. Was. Freaking. Amazing.

The way her body moved was captivating and I was in a trance. I didn't notice the boys jeering at me.

I couldn't deny that she was freaking flawless.

Alex P.O.V

Shit.

She was freaking amazing! I couldn't help but stare. I only faintly heard Jack annoying me, but then again it wouldn't make a difference if I wasn't staring. I'd learned to drown him out years ago.

Stop staring Alex you have Lisa!

But…

A/N I'm sorry it's so short have bad writers block. Back to usual services next chapter. R & R!


	4. Tour Song

Tour Song

It was the morning of the tour. There were more bands than initially planned, so Escaping Time and All Time Low would be sharing a bus. Hahaha… yeah you would laugh.

"Wassup roomie?" Jack yelled at me, jumping on my back. Not good considering I'd been woken up at six to be ready for seven, and mornings are NOT my wouldn't stop talking until I said:

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut Up"

"Hurtful!" he said, clambering off my back, dramatically placing his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. But he only did this for a minute.

He ran straight up to Alex and rugby tackled him.

"Aleeeex!"

"What dude?" he said. He looked so attractive this morning. Hmmm… stop it Nat, he has Lisa! But… then Jack's yelling made me lose my train of thought.

"Natalie doesn't like me!" he complained.

"Why?" he said, with an exasperated sigh.

"She told me to shut up!"

"And he did for a few seconds!" I said walking over to them.

"Wow. You're the only one that's able to do that. That's an achievement." He replies, awkwardly high fiveing me, as he was still holding Jack.

"You're both mean. I'm gonna go find Zack, he'll love me!" he said, in toddler voice, with the pout to go with it.

Me and Alex stood there in a comfortable silence. Now I could go back to my daydream.

Or so I thought. Josh, Andy and Gerard came along as Jack left, with their bands trailing behind them. This time, it was frank who decided to 'brighten' my morning. By rugby tackling me. This tour was going to break me if it continued like this.


	5. Viva Life On Mars

Viva Life On Mars

The reason I started the band was to give something back. As cliche as that sounds, it was my way of making my parents proud. You see when I was 11, they died, in a car crash on the way to a business conference. It was tough, obviously, me and my brothers had each other.

When my mum was in hospital, fighting for her life, the doctors discovered something. Not something bad, but what would hopefully give us a distraction, and kind of replacement if you like.

My mum was pregnant.

So much so that she got through nearly the whole thing without knowing. How could we have been so blind? The only other person that knew was my dad. But they delivered the baby, when she had sugery.

We had another brother. He was called Charlie and I loved him to bits.

But it was hard. Hard to look at him, as everytime I did, I saw my mothers eyes.

The reason I'm telling you this? We had nowhere for him to go when we were on tour. Ususally my brothers would go and I would stay, or I would would go and they would stay. We had to leave him with my uncle. Ish.

You see, because my brothers were in the music industry since before they died, they knew alot of people. Our music family if you like. One of these people being Paul.

Paul Stanley, lead singer and co founder of KISS. He was also a close family friend, who happened to get my brothers' careers a lift. When it came to Charlie, it was obvious he looked upon him as a son.

Again, why am I telling you this?

Because Charlie restored my hope in life. When my parents died, I lost all faith in what i knew.

It was like I was living on Mars.


	6. Paradise City

We boarded our buses. As I may or may not have said, we had to share a bus with one of the bands. Luckily it was My Chem's bus, so I was used to their mess and noise. The girls seemed pretty ok with it too, especially Tanni, I have always known she liked one of my brothers just never figured out which one. I bet it was Gee.

The bus was awesome, and it was massive! Well it had tobe, but you get the idea. The living area was at the front, near the door, and the kitchen was kind of attached to it. Further back was the bathroom, which was miniscule. Then came the bunks, which took up the majority of the space, as there was eight of them. The organisers of warped had set up a drummer for each venue for the boys, as Bob had left. I liked Bob, he was awesome. Everything was cream or beige. Not a very nice colour scheme but oh well.

'I call this bunk!' I yelled as we ran on, jumping on it and chucking my stuff on.

'Awww man, I wanted that one!" Frank complained

'Yeah, well, suck it' I replied

'Frank don't you dare!' Mikey yelled, obviously overhearing our conversation

'Fuck, another missed opurtunity.' he laughed. I loved Frank and I's banter.

'We're heading for Kentucky first okay? Why am I asking if thats okay, you dont have a choice!' our driver, Tommy had obviously found the bus.

'Oi bitch come help me with my shit! called Katie.

'Coming whore' I yelled back

'Aren't you guys a bit mean to each other?' asked Zack, who making his way to his bus.

'No, this is being nice. You'd hate to hear some of the things we say and do when we're mean!' I answered.

'Girls...' he sighed.

'Nat, Katie get your areses on this bus now or we're leaving without you!' Tommy yelled at us, for a small dude he was terrifying!

'They're Pinky and The Brain

Yes, Pinky and The Brain

One is a genius

The other's insane.

They're laboratory mice

Their genes have been spliced

They're dinky

They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain

Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain

Brain.

'

My phone sang. I liked that cartoon ok?

I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Alex.

How the hell did he get my number?


End file.
